


Mi vecino Leon

by KheyRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Antes del Resident 4, Escuela secundaria, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 4, Historia Corta, Leon es lindo, LeonScottKennedy, One Shot De Resident Evil, Oneshot, Other, Pre Resident Evil 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KheyRedfield/pseuds/KheyRedfield
Summary: La ocasión en la que Leon tiene unas vecinas adolescentes que se deslumbran con él. El joven de cabello perfecto no tiene la más remota idea de las fantasías de las que es protagonista. ¿Hará algo al respecto cuando se entere?⚠️Advertencias: Leon siendo lindo.Probadita:...en lugar de repensar y retroceder......al día siguiente llegué y anuncié que Leon Kennedy era oficialmente mi novio.Las chicas brincaron, rieron y chillaron a mi alrededor. Por un momento canté victoria y me uní a la celebración, como si fuera realidad al cien por ciento. Tanto me concentré en mentir que había olvidado un evento importante...—¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué crees que te regale tu novio? —gritó Caroline recordándomelo.Me quedé en blanco, muda, sin saber qué responder.Sí, se me había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mi vecino Leon

\-----------------------------📼----------------------------

_La ocasión en la que Leon tiene unas vecinas adolescentes que se deslumbran con él. El joven de cabello perfecto no tiene la más remota idea de las fantasías de las que es protagonista. ¿Hará algo al respecto cuando se entere?_

⚠️ **Advertencias** : Leon siendo lindo.

 ** Probadita ** :

**_...en lugar de repensar y retroceder..._ **

**_...al día siguiente llegué y anuncié que_ ** **_Leon Kennedy_ ** **_era oficialmente mi novio._ **

**_Las chicas brincaron, rieron y chillaron a mi alrededor. Por un momento canté victoria y me uní a la celebración, como si fuera realidad al cien por ciento. Tanto me concentré en mentir que había olvidado un evento importante..._ **

— ** _¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué crees que te regale tu_** ** _novio_**? _**—gritó Caroline recordándomelo.**_

**_Me quedé en blanco, muda, sin saber qué responder._ **

**_Sí, se me había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños._ **

\-----------------------------📼----------------------------

Soy __________ y jamás he aspirado a ser popular, especial ni admirada. Me siento afortunada si paso desapercibida, sin llamar la atención de extraños; sufro de timidez generalizada y nunca sé qué decir o cómo reaccionar. A mis padres no les molesta que sea asustadiza y silenciosa, pero a mi vecina y mejor amiga — _porque no he tenido más, de hecho—_ a ella no se le agotaban los intentos por cambiarme. Su nombre era Caroline y tenía mi edad.

Mi rutina ha sido la misma desde hace... pues no lo sé, desde que tengo memoria, prácticamente.

Voy a la escuela de lunes a viernes por las mañanas, y por las tardes de los martes y jueves practico el piano con la madrastra de mi padre. No le gusta que la llame abuela; primero, porque no lo es, y segundo, porque odia sentirse vieja. Le decimos Mimi.

Los tres días restantes los divido entre ayudar en casa, hacer los deberes, y algo de ocio. Los sábados, papá y mamá juegan tenis en un club, y mientras lo hacen yo intento leer algo bajo el sol. El deporte no es mi talento, lo tienen bien asumido, pero dejarme sola en casa los hace sentirse culpables. La tarde de este día es mía, absolutamente mía. La invierto generalmente en ir al cine, antes iba con Caroline, pero ahora lo hago sola.

—Ves demasiadas películas, necesitas echarte novio, chica —solía reprocharme mi amiga, cada vez con más frecuencia.

¿Qué podía hacer si no me sentía atraída por nadie? Ya estaba acostumbrada. Era ella quien no perdía la esperanza.

—¿Alguien de tu escuela?

—Les gustan las mismas a todos, y yo no soy una de esas.

—¿Alguien de tu iglesia?

—Nop...

—¿Alguien de... del club de tus padres?

—Está lleno de gente adulta.

—¿Y sus hijos?

—No van a ese club. Hay otro para ellos.

—¿Por qué no vas tú a ese?

—Porque... no sé, no es lo mío...

—Vamos, señorita ansiedad, ¿cómo lo sabes si nunca has estado allí?

Buen punto.

Regresábamos a casa tras encontrarnos, como siempre desde hacía tres años, en la intersección de avenidas que divide el barrio donde está nuestro edificio, la zona burguesa donde está el colegio católico al que asisto, y la metrópoli gigante donde está la escuela pública a la que va Caroline.

Caminábamos la misma ruta, hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, pero aquel día era especial. Me puse a recordar la primera vez que ella me habló.

—Oye, eres la del piso 15...

—Sip —respondí nerviosa.

Ya la había visto unos días antes en el ascensor, pero no creí que me fuera a hablar nunca.

—Me llamo Caroline —me dijo emocionada mientras acomodaba la mochila en su esquelética espalda.

—Y yo ___________.

—¿Caminamos a casa? —me propuso rápidamente.

—Bueno.

Fuimos amigas desde ese día.

A lo largo de tres años de amistad, Caroline ha tenido tres novios, de los cuales dos llegaron a cuarta base. El otro se quedó ponchado cuando el tío de ella los sorprendió a oscuras en la habitación donde tenía su mesa de billar. Tremendo escándalo. Pero esa es otra historia...

Por mi parte, no he tenido experiencias románticas, ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, es más, nunca me ha gustado nadie en ese sentido. Por eso se burlaban de mí en la escuela. Se lo había contado a Caroline, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió decirme, aquel día precisamente, fue que la solución era que las tontas de mi clase me vieran con alguien.

—Un tipo muy, muy guapo... —exclamó alzando las manos para ilustrar bien el adjetivo.

Si bien no era agradable que me anduvieran insultando por ser tan simple y no gustar ni que me guste nadie, siempre terminaba dándome un poco lo mismo; o al menos así había sido hasta que...

Caroline convenció a sus tíos de pagar el último año de educación secundaria en la institución a la que yo he ido desde el pre—kinder. No había aceptado hacerlo antes porque... digamos que a mi amiga no se le daba muy bien la vida académica, así que la inversión no les parecía atractiva.

Sin embargo, nos esforzamos tanto en mejorar sus calificaciones que finalmente accedieron a hacerlo. ¡Lo habíamos logrado! Nuestro sueño de ir a la misma escuela estaba por cumplirse y estábamos más que felices.

Era la última vez que nos encontrábamos en el cruce de vías, el último día de clases del año antecesor al último grado de educación secundaria. Por eso aquel día era diferente, por eso era tan especial. Lo que no esperaba era que se hiciera aún más memorable...

Paseábamos como rindiendo tributo a la ruta que pronto abandonaríamos, sin prestar atención al entorno y en total alegría. Entonces, pasó por la avenida una ruidosa motocicleta pilotada por un hombre. Conducía tan rápido que no pudimos ver nada más que su chaqueta azul, sus _jeans_ y un reluciente casco de color negro.

Mi amiga se emocionó.

—Necesito una motocicleta, o al menos un novio que tenga una —dijo aún sintiendo el rugido del motor en sus oídos.

Yo me eché a reír. Las motos me parecían terriblemente peligrosas.

Olvidamos al extraño y continuamos nuestro camino. Llegamos a casa, el viejo edificio de departamentos de 18 pisos que mi abuelo le heredó a mi madre. Caroline se quedó en su hogar, dos plantas más abajo del mío.

Se abrió el ascensor nuevamente, esta vez ante mi usual pasillo. Caminé con dirección a mi puerta, doblé la esquina del corredor y me percaté de que en la entrada estaban papá y mamá hablando con... esa chaqueta... Un momento, ¿es el tipo de la moto? ¡Es el tipo de la moto!

Los tres voltearon hacia mí. Mi corazón latía más rápido, asustado por sus miradas adultas juzgando mi existencia atrapada en mi uniforme gris. El hombre me miró y sonrió levemente. Me acerqué sujetando las correas de mi mochila como náufrago que se aferra a la orilla.

—¡Ah! Ella es _____________, nuestra hija.

—Mucho gusto, _____________ —dijo el extraño sin temor.

—Mucho gusto, señor... —me quedé en el aire esperando escuchar su nombre.

—Señor Kennedy... —añadió mi padre.

 _"¿Como el presidente?",_ me pregunté mentalmente.

Él agregó:

—Pueden llamarme solo _Leon_...

—...señor Leon... —completé mi frase.

Se rieron de mí los tres.

—Creí que comenzarían a llamarme _'señor'_ cuando tuviera 30... —comentó él.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Leon? —le preguntó mi madre.

Me alegré de que lo hiciera, yo nunca me hubiera atrevido.

—Veintisiete...

 _"¡Bromea! Se ve mucho más joven que eso",_ hablé conmigo misma deseando tener el valor de ser un poco más abierta y no lucir como un pequeño cachorro desvalido cada vez que estoy frente a alguien que me agrada.

El hombre se acomodó el cabello que le caía sobre el ojo para poder ver mejor la parte del papel en la que mi padre le pedía que firmara. Contemplé su perfil por un instante mientras mi madre le alcanzaba las llaves del departamento del último piso.

 _"Debe ser modelo de motocicletas",_ pensé. La línea de su barbilla era demasiado simétrica. Sus ojos parecían los de un felino, pero no un gato, otra especie de mirada más aguda; eran de color celeste y brillaban con la luz como si fueran transparentes. Tenía labios delgados y suaves _._

 _"Espera, ¿cómo sé que son suaves si no los he tocado?"_ , me cuestioné. ¿Lo sé porque lo imagino? ¿Por qué querría imaginar eso? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en sus labios? ¿Modelo de motocicletas? ¿Qué clase de empleo sería ese? _"Ay _________, sí que eres ingenua"_ , me respondí a mí misma, yo o mi ansiedad, no estaba segura en ese momento.

Mis padres continuaban hablando con él. Seguí escaneando su perfecta figura y me percaté de lo bien entrenado que lucía. Su chaqueta se ajustaba perfectamente a su espalda y después a su estrecha cintura; parecía una de las estatuas que uno ve en la clase de arte. Sus manos eran bonitas, al igual que su forma de estar de pie. Tan... tan... no hay adjetivo que le haga justicia.

Sentí un disparo de emoción que atravesó mi torrente sanguíneo como agua tibia. Pero en lugar de sentirme incómoda, me sentí emocionada.

 _"Definitivamente modelo",_ decidí, _"pero modelo de pantalones..."._ Sus _jeans_ marcaban unos muslos bien desarrollados y se ponían sueltos hacia sus pantorrillas. Le quedaban perfectos.

En el punto en el que más convencida estaba de su ocupación, escuché la palabra _'agente'_ y me salí de la fantasía de verlo ser fotografiado sin camisa.

—Impresionante, Leon... —trató de halagar mi padre —debe ser un trabajo muy estimulante.

—Créanme, es tan aburrido como cualquier otro... además de peligroso.

Era agente de seguridad del gobierno. _"¡Wow!",_ pensé y me agaché para ya no seguir viéndolo; no quería poner en evidencia que me había quedado algo tonta con su porte.

—¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó mi madre haciéndome sentir excluida de su mundo adulto.

Asentí y caminé hasta el umbral de la puerta de mi hogar. Pasé por el lado del agente. Mi olfato siempre ha sido demasiado sensible. Percibí su perfume, era suave y no se parecía a ninguno de los aromas que llevaban los chicos de la escuela, ni los profesores, ni mi padre. Daba la sensación de ser caro y muy exclusivo.

—Con permiso —me despedí asustada.

—Adiós, ___________ —me dijo él muy tranquilo.

Escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre me dio otra descarga hormonal.

Corrí a mi habitación y llamé a Caroline para decirle que el hombre de la moto era ahora nuestro vecino.

Quería contarle lo guapo que era, pero decidí omitir ese detalle; de pronto, no quise que lo supiera. Entonces me di cuenta... es la primera vez que le escondía información a mi mejor amiga. No estaba muy segura de por qué.

—Quizás podamos pedirle que nos lleve a pasear en su motocicleta —me respondió emocionada.

—No lo sé. Trabaja para el gobierno y nos lleva como diez años... o más...

—¿Y eso qué?

Imaginé su gesto desvergonzado.

—Estás loca.

—Bueno, ya veremos...

Nos pasamos las siguientes dos semanas en la puerta del edificio, esperando volver a verlo, pero no se aparecía. Vimos su moto estacionada un par de veces. Caroline se paró al lado de esta e hizo una pose como para una fotografía. Luego acarició el manubrio. Yo solo me reía.

—Es una _Ducati_ muy impresionante... —susurró pasando los dedos por el manubrio delicadamente.

—¿Sabes de motos? —le pregunté asombrada al escucharla decir _'Ducati'_.

—Le gustaban a mi padre... —me respondió con la mirada perdida —¿Tus padres le vendieron el departamento, o solo se lo alquilan? —me cambió de tema.

—No creo que se lo hayan vendido... pero no estoy segura.

—Dime cómo es otra vez —me pidió.

Supongo que quería imaginarlo sobre el vehículo.

—Alto, musculoso, rubio de ojos azul claro...

—¡Qué guapo! —exclamó como si hubiera sido la primera vez que escuchaba la descripción.

Nos fuimos, igual que los otros días, con el misterio del hombre de la moto sin resolverse.

Transcurría otra semana más sin novedades, hasta que sonó mi teléfono. Contesté sin esperar escuchar lo que estaba a punto de enterarme.

—¡Lo vi! —me dijo Caroline sin saludarme.

—¿Al vecino? —adiviné.

La envidia comenzó a corroer mi espíritu.

—¡Sí! Es mucho más guapo de lo que me dijiste.

—¿Dónde lo viste? —cuestioné sintiéndome desafortunada.

—Estaba volviendo del supermercado con mi tía y él salía a correr. ¡DIOS! Es más bello que su motocicleta.

Me reí de su comentario.

—¿Le hablaste?

—Claro que no... mi tía lo saludó y él a ella. Yo me quedé como idiota viendo su cabello. Tenemos que hacer algo, ____________, necesito verlo de nuevo.

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunté insulsamente.

Caroline ya lo tenía todo bien esquematizado. El plan era sencillo, muy sencillo: tocaríamos a su puerta con unas galletas y le daríamos la bienvenida al edificio.

—¿Por qué no hicimos esto hace un mes? —cuestioné indecisa.

—Bueno, lo haremos ahora —dijo Caroline robándose las galletas caseras de su tía sin una sola pizca de temor por las consecuencias.

—¿Y qué tal si le da las gracias a tu tía luego?

—Pensará que se ha confundido.

—No lo sé, es muy raro darle la bienvenida tan tarde.

—Sí, pero ¿ya qué? ¿O tienes otro plan mejor?

—No, no, no, no, pero recuerda que tú serás la que hable.

—Obvio, no te preocupes. Tú también quieres verlo, ¿verdad?

—No, no... solo quería que lo veas tú... ya sabes... porque... —no pude inventar ninguna continuación lógica a mi excusa.

—¿Por qué? —insistió la desalmada.

—Porque te gusta su moto y él te parece guapo.

—Tú también dijiste que era guapo.

—De acuerdo, ve sola —dije muerta de vergüenza y dando media vuelta.

—Oye, oye, no te pongas esquiva —se rió y me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda —Vamos y averiguamos algo de él.

Subimos en el ascensor hasta el último piso. Yo sostenía la bandeja con la excusa, sin estar todavía muy convencida de que lo que hacíamos fuera una buena idea. Salimos y nos encontramos ante el corredor que conducía a la puerta. A diferencia de las otras plantas, en esa solo hay un departamento —por eso a mi padre le gusta llamarlo _"el penthouse"._

—¡Wow! Este departamento debe ser enorme —exclamó Caroline admirada —¿Para qué necesita un chico soltero tanto espacio?

—Bueno, quizás no está soltero... —  
—musité.

Ella me miró enfadada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... solo decía...

Me encogí de hombros y me quedé callada.

A medida que se acercaba el momento, mi cerebro experimentaba una especie de afasia lingüística. No sería capaz de decir nada.

Caroline apretó el botón negro con forma de pezón que estaba empotrado en la pared, el _ring_ se oyó con poco eco. Mis piernas languidecieron e inmediatamente pensé en salir corriendo.

Nadie atendía.

—Seguro no está, vámonos... —propuse cediendo a mi ansiedad.

—Shhhh... —me mandó a callar mi desconsiderada amiga volviendo a presionar el botón.

Tocó también la puerta con los nudillos de su mano izquierda. Yo sentí que me iba a desmayar.

—¡Pero si has tocado ya el timbre! —le reclamé susurrando.

—Shhhh... —me miró con picardía haciéndome la señal de silencio con el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Unos pasos se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta y poco después la manija se giró. Yo sentí cómo mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.

—¿Sí...? —nos atendió con una sonrisa que no mostraba los dientes.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra que dejaba ver sus brazos hasta la mitad de sus bíceps. Sus pantalones deportivos parecían bastante cómodos. El sol alumbraba de un lado otorgando una especie de resplandor al tono cenizo de su cabello dorado.

—Hola... —lo saludó Caroline jovialmente —Somos tus vecinas y... ¿recuerdas que estaba con mi tía el otro día? Pues me mandó esto para ti, como bienvenida porque eres el nuevo vecino...

Yo permanecí petrificada y aferrada al metal de la charola como si fuera el último trozo de terreno firme en un terremoto. Caroline volteó a mirarme esperando que la entregara. Yo no reaccioné. Tomó la bandeja por el lado opuesto y me la arrebató; yo apenas alcancé a murmullar una disculpa:

—¡Ah sí!, perdón.

Se la acercó a Leon. Él nos miró con un gesto de ternura compasiva.

—Gracias, pero no soy tan nuevo. Vivo aquí desde hace un mes. Tu amiga ___________ ya lo sabía, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándome y echando la cabeza a un lado.

Asentí enmudecida. Mi mente gritó dentro de mi cráneo: _"¡¡¡Se acuerda de mi nombre!!!"._

—Sí, sí... pero mi tía no sabe eso... —improvisó Caroline magistralmente.

—Bueno, dile a tu tía que se lo agradezco.

—Seguro... —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio tonto; nosotras estupefactas ante sus ojos de agua y él atrapado en un pasillo sin saber qué decirle a un par de adolescentes.

—¿Van a la misma escuela? —nos preguntó tratando de ser amable.

—No —dije yo.

—Sí —dijo ella al mismo tiempo.

Él se rió de ambas.

—¿Sí o no? —nos preguntó confundido.

—No este año, pero sí al siguiente... estaremos ambas en Saint Mary's... —le explicó mi amiga.

—Uhm... colegio católico. Yo fui a una escuela pública... —nos contó.

—¡También yo! —añadió Caroline casi gritando, como si tener eso en común significara algo.

—Genial... —otro silencio incómodo, pero más breve —Bien, gracias por las galletas, muchachas. Debo volver a trabajar —se excusó.

—De nada, Leon. ¿verdad? —preguntó Caroline con mucha más confianza.

—Sip... Señor Leon... — dijo dirigiendo hacia mí su mirada acompañada de una sonrisa burlona y dulce.

Yo solté una risilla nerviosa mientras apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, sin poder creer toda que se hubiera acordado de cómo me llamo y de cómo lo llamé yo a él.

—Las veo luego...

—Adiós, Leon... —se despidió Caroline.

—Hasta luego... —pronuncié yo a penas.

Cerró la puerta.

Caroline me tomó de la mano y me jaló de regreso al ascensor corriendo puerilmente; nos reíamos en voz baja y tono agudo.

Decidimos planear algo nuevo para ir a perturbar la paz del piso 18, pero no pudimos hallar otro pretexto. Volvimos a pararnos en la entrada del edificio esperando que la casualidad nos favoreciera, y afortunadamente sucedió un par de veces. Nos saludó amable y fugazmente y se marchó, una vez en un auto negro muy lujoso y la otra en su motocicleta. Desafortunadamente, luego de eso no volvimos a verlo por los siguientes veinte días y entonces...

...sin esperarlo, una tarde mi madre me dijo que subiera a darle al vecino agente un montón de correspondencia que se había quedado afuera de su buzón por un problema con la pequeña cerradura de su casilla. Tomé los sobres, me dirigí a mi cuarto primero, para llamar a Caroline, pero antes de que se conecte la llamada, decidí colgar e ir sola. No sé... no quería que lo viera y estuviera como loca hablando de él. Tampoco supe por qué.

Subí los tres pisos desde mi departamento, toqué el timbre... una vez... dos veces, nada. Estaba por irme. Como último intento, golpeé la puerta directamente recordando que fue lo que hicimos aquella vez. _"Demasiado fuerte",_ me reproché tras sentir un ligero dolor en mis nudillos. Me puse tan nerviosa que pensé en correr de regreso y decirle a mi madre que el vecino no estaba, pero los nervios me paralizaron cuando oí unos pasos aproximándose. Se abrió la puerta. No era Leon, sino una mujer de cabello negro corto y bien peinado detrás de sus orejas.

—Hola... —me saludó.

Yo tardé en responderle porque me quedé contemplando sus ojos rasgados, _"Parece asiática, una muy exótica",_ reflexioné. Era delgada, de estatura media y con aires de misterio y arrogancia. Llevaba una blusa de color rojo, unos pantalones de cuero muy bien ajustados a su cadera y, rodeando esta área, un cinturón muy raro, pero elegante, al que parecía se le podía poner algunos aditamentos. _"Debe ser una agente, como Leon",_ supuse al observar sus tacones impresionantemente puntiagudos. Me pregunté cómo puede alguien caminar con zapatos así sin romperse los tobillos.

Apoyó sus dedos delgados en el marco de la puerta y estoy segura de que estaba a punto de preguntarme para que diablos había tocado yo a la puerta, pero entonces se escuchó:

—¿Quién es, cariño?

Era la voz de Leon.

Yo reaccioné y le alcancé a la mujer los papeles que traía, antes de que el sudor de mis manos los disolviera. Ella me los recibió echándome un gesto de extrañeza.

—Una niña muda... —le respondió a Leon volteando la cabeza hacia adentro del departamento.

 _"Es mala",_ sentencié dentro mío, y respondí finalmente.

—Buenas tardes. L—lo sient... disculpe. M—mi madre me envió la correspondencia del señor Kennedy. Hubo un problema con su...

Leon interrumpió. Se paró detrás de ella y rodeó su diminuta cintura con uno de sus brazos.

—¡Oh! _____________. Estabas tocando el timbre. Lo escuché... Perdona, no sé por qué olvido que ese sonido es de mi puerta... —se justificó por tardar en atender y lanzándome otra vez esa dulce sonrisa.

La mujer no dejaba de verme con pena. Asumí que tenía un gesto de estupor en la cara. Me recibió la correspondencia y se la pasó a él sin abandonar su posición de belleza y poder.

—Mi madre me envió... t—tu... SU correspondencia, señor Leon...

 _"Ay no",_ me dije a mí misma.

Aquí vamos...

—¿Señor Leon? —repitió la mujer volteando a verlo, y se rió con soltura, de él y de mí. Luego volvió hacia mí y me dijo —Bien, ___________, gracias por traer la correspondencia del _'señor Leon'_ .

 _"Ya basta",_ reclamó mi ego internamente. No dije nada, solo hice una venia al estilo japonés.

La mujer entró al departamento. Leon se quedó mirándome.

—¿Todo bien, ___________? —me preguntó.

Levanté los ojos y lo observé. Repetí la misma venia.

—Sí, ya me voy. Hasta luego.

—Te agradezco que vinieras. Cuídate... —me recomendó sonriente al cerrar su puerta.

Caminé ágilmente hacia el elevador sintiendo mis mejillas volverse dos trozos de carbón incandescente.

Regresé a mi habitación corriendo y tomé el teléfono para llamar a Caroline, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa para justificar no haberla llevado conmigo. Desistí de contarle; decidí quedarme con toda la emoción para mí y solo para mí.

Me parece justo, aunque haya significado un pequeño acto de traición egoísta, considerando que cuando al fin regresamos a clases, como tanto habíamos soñado, al mismo grado y en la misma escuela, ella no tardó más que un par de semanas en abandonarme para pasar a formar parte del grupo de chicas hermosas y codiciadas.

Para pertenecer a aquel club había tres requisitos: tener buenas calificaciones, ser bonita y ser cruel. Una triada cliché muy venenosa.

Eran 4 antes de Caroline, con ella serían 5, pero a la alfa de su manada no le agradaba el desequilibrio de ese número impar, de modo que terminaron echando a la más frágil e incluyeron a mi ex—mejor amiga sin más problemas.

Me sentí devastada cuando Caroline comenzó a reírse también de las bromas en mi contra. Estaba acostumbrada a que me molestaran, pero que mi única amiga se burlara de mi no fue nada grato, fue insoportable y decepcionante.

Me costó adaptarme al repentino silencio y soledad que aquella deslealtad había dejado. Sabía que lo superaría —soy ansiosa, no dependiente—, lo que no sabía era cuándo ni cómo.

Lloré por varias noches sin poder entender por qué era tan genial ser parte de aquel grupo de estúpidas; seguro a Caroline le hacía falta sentirse parte de algo, y si se tenía la oportunidad de que ese algo fuera una mini élite, supongo que cualquiera la tomaría sin pensarlo demasiado. Cualquiera que tuviera las carencias emocionales que tenía ella.

Estaba empezando a asimilar la pérdida. Regresaba del supermercado con mi madre y Mimi, nos estacionamos y bajamos del coche. Descubrí al cuarteto de huecas en la entrada del edificio. Adivinen a quién estaban esperando...

Le lancé a Caroline una mirada de odio sin precedentes. Ella se dio cuenta. Lo de acechar al vecino era cosa nuestra, y ahora había traído a esas hienas con ella para que lo admiraran también _. "Traidora",_ farfullé al cerrar la puerta del auto.

Mi madre y Mimi descargaban las bolsas de la maletera del coche. Yo me quedé delante del carro sujetando el paquete de yogur y helado que me habían asignado cuidar, por ser el más pesado.

Caroline decidió ignorarme y volvió a su charla con sus nuevas amigas.

En ese momento, a lo lejos escuchamos todas el motor de la Ducati causando estruendo sobre la avenida. Volteamos todas al mismo tiempo. Las motos son veloces; en pocos segundos, apareció doblando la cuadra.

Se estacionó delante del auto de mi madre presionando el freno del vehículo con sus botines negros. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta azul sin estampados debajo de una chaqueta liviana de lana cuyos puños caían sobre sus hermosos nudillos. Se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, acomodó su cabello sacudiendo la cabeza y luego echándoselo para atrás con los dedos, solo para que este volviera a caer a la posición que enmarcaba su mirada.

Echó un vistazo breve hacia la entrada, las chicas lo contemplaban atónitas.

Pasó de ellas, debe estar acostumbrado a que contemplen su belleza. Quitó las llaves de su vehículo y lo aseguró presionando algo en el mismo llavero. Se escuchó el bip bip de la alarma activada.

Leon me miró como compadeciéndose de mi posición.

—_____________. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —me preguntó caminando hacia mí. Todavía sujetaba su casco en una mano.

—Solo tienes una mano libre —le respondí.

Me sorprendió mi falta de timidez. Creo que para mi ansiedad era más importante molestar a Caroline en ese momento, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que pretendiendo que Leon y yo teníamos confianza.

—Eso no es problema... —contestó y prácticamente me arrebató el paquete de las manos —Uh... qué frío... —¿Es helado?

—No, es carne congelada... —le hice creer para burlarme.

Inescrupulosamente, él esculcó la bolsa para comprobarlo y luego me echó una mirada infantil para reprocharme que le haya mentido.

Ambos nos reímos.

Mi madre y Mimi se acercaron con el resto de las bolsas. Les pedí una a cada una para alivianarles el peso.

—Gracias, cariño —le dijo Mimi al vecino con gesto coqueto.

Yo moví la cabeza muy apenada.

—No hay problema, lo hago por el helado que me ha prometido _____________ —contestó él volteando a mirarme mientras caminamos todos hacia el edificio.

—Te enviaré todo el que quieras, Leon —añadió mi madre.

Pasamos por en medio de las colegialas sin saludar ni recibir saludo, excepto el de Caroline.

—Buenas tardes, señora _____________ —dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre.

—¡Ah! Hola, Caroline... —respondió mi madre indiferente mientras Leon hacía otra broma a la que no presté atención por estar evitando a mi antigua amiga y a sus vanidosas compinches.

Entramos sin más, me sentí en la cima del mundo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, noté un extraño interés de Caroline hacia mí. Había dejado su mochila en la mitad libre de mi pupitre para dos. Nunca lo había compartido, nunca voluntariamente o por voluntad de algún compañero, solo por dinámicas de profesores que nos cambiaban de puesto.

Volvió a hablarme como si lo del abandono no hubiera ocurrido más que en mi imaginación. Al principio no respondí, pero luego cedí. La extrañaba demasiado.

Sus motivaciones era más que obvias, y no eran solo las de ella.

Dos días más tarde, estaba en el receso en medio de las bobas respondiendo preguntas sobre nuestro guapo vecino; mentiras, claro, porque realmente no sabía nada de él. No sé cómo, simplemente escuché de mi boca salir la gran mentira. Inventé que le había pedido su teléfono y que conversábamos a veces hasta muy tarde. Querían que les enseñara los mensajes, les decía que luego, que me daba algo de pena porque algunos de esos mensajes eran algo... picantes. Mentí, mentí sin temor guiada por la emoción.

Se cubrían la boca con mis historias, incrédulas, alteradas, en descontrol hormonal...

Me sorprendió lo creativa que podía llegar a ser. Dos semanas más pasaron y desde luego, mi historia se volvió una bola de nieve.

—¡¿En serio te pidió que fueras su novia?! —gritó la líder de las hienas al escuchar mis novedades de la mañana.

—Sí... anoche... —le respondí descarada.

—¿Y aceptaste? —me preguntó una de las hienas menores.

—No, le dije que lo pensaría...

—Pero él te gusta, ¡debiste decirle que sí! —dijo la hiena que no había hablado hasta entonces.

—No quiero parecer desesperada —me justifiqué, como si fuera realmente capaz de jugar a la difícil con un tipo al que no podía ver por más de dos segundos sin ponerme a sudar frío.

Sin embargo, Caroline no era tonta; voluble, quizás, pero tonta, no.

—¿Podemos ver el mensaje? —me pidió para probarme.

—Oh... fue en una llamada... —inventé inmediatamente para dar algo de lógica a mi fantasía.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó incrédula. Sentí la desconfianza en su voz —Bueno... supongo que vas a aceptar...

—No lo sé —respondí tímida y en mi temor de ser descubierta.

El timbre de regreso a las aulas me salvó...

Estaba enajenada por mi nueva popularidad. Caminé hacia mi clase tomando conciencia de los lejos que había llevado todo. Consideré detenerme, inventar un desenlace para dejar ir por fin ese pesar de morir asfixiada por el humo de algo a lo que yo misma le prendí fuego. Pero, por otro lado, la amistad con Caroline había casi vuelto a la normalidad, y estar con las otras muchachas no era tan malo como parecía. Aún trataban mal al resto, pero ya no a mí, y aquello era bastante refrescante.

Por eso, en lugar de repensar y retroceder...

...al día siguiente llegué y anuncié que Leon Kennedy era oficialmente mi novio.

Las chicas brincaron, rieron y chillaron a mi alrededor, incluso Caroline. Por un momento canté victoria y me uní a la celebración como si fuera realidad al cien por ciento. Tanto me había concentrado en mentir que había olvidado un evento importante...

—¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué crees que te regale? —gritó Caroline recordándomelo.

Me quedé en blanco, muda, sin saber qué responder.

Sí, se me había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños. No me pregunten cómo fue posible, creo que es más que obvio.

—No lo sé, pero dijo que vendría por mí a la escuela... —me escuché pronunciar sin ningún plan de respaldo para la tremenda argucia que acababa de soltar.

Las chicas se emocionaron más todavía. Miré a Caroline, estaba alegre, pero alcancé a notar en sus ojos la poca fe.

Estaba arruinada.

No había forma de que mi madre me dejara quedarme en casa. No había enfermedad que pueda fingir para no asistir a clases, ni por ser mi cumpleaños. Ni siquiera lo intenté. Tomé mi mochila y salí de casa comenzando a inventar una y mil excusas para justificar que mi supuesto novio no haya aparecido _: "Tiene trabajo... Tiene que ver a su madre... Seguro se equivocó de escuela... Es mal novio, Rompimos..".._

Nada sonaba coherente.

Sabía que estaría más que humillada y por la eternidad de mis días cuando llegara el momento de salir de la escuela a pararnos a la entrada a esperar a alguien que no iba a llegar nunca.

Aguardé ansiosamente y procuré no verme tan nerviosa por fuera como me encontraba por dentro.

Como me había hecho popular, la clase entera se puso de pie a cantarme la canción de felicitaciones. Aplaudieron y sonrieron, el maestro incluido. Disfruté el momento como un condenado a muerte disfruta su última cena. Llegó el receso, y con este, algo completamente inesperado que rompió mis mentiras, mis preocupaciones y mi corazón...

Salí de la clase de arte a cambiarme antes que las chicas. Las estaba evitando un poco porque no quería que me hicieran más preguntas, mi ansiedad estaba al límite.

No sabían que estaba en uno de los cambiadores, entraron las cuatro, como siempre, bulliciosas y llenas de energía. Cerraron la puerta y continuaron un tema que ya tenían empezado. Quise por un momento salir y unirme, pero en cuanto escuché la primera oración que salió de la boca de Caroline, me quedé inmóvil.

—_____________ es una tonta. Si tan solo pudiera adelantar el tiempo hasta la salida para ver su cara.

—Pienso lo mismo —añadió la líder hiena.

—¿Y si no nos miente? ¿Si realmente es su novio? —cuestionó la más ingenua.

—Claro que no, ¿en serio crees que un hombre así se fijaría en alguien como ____________?

—Exacto. Además, ya escuchaste a Caroline, el tipo tiene novia.

—Una de verdad... —continuó la líder mofándose.

—Lo vi yo misma, estaban discutiendo en las escaleras... no sé de qué, pero él trataba de evitar que se fuera.

—¿Y era hermosa? —preguntó la ingenua.

—Muy hermosa... no una mosca muerta y sin gracia como _____________ —dijo finalmente Caroline.

Todas se rieron sin el menor empacho.

Corrí la cortina del cambiador súbitamente. Soy tímida, no cobarde. Salí del compartimento revelando mi presencia y mi rostro ofendido por toda la sarta de insultos que acababa de escuchar. No pronuncié ni una sola palabra. Enfoqué la mirada en Caroline, y no se me ocurrió decirle otra cosa más que:

—Y pensar que alguna vez te llamé _"amiga"..._

Ella no respondió nada. Me miraba con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, pasmada en su propia hipocresía.

Me fui del lugar y no hablé con ellas el resto del día, y cuando llegó la hora de salida, las descubrí espiándome; seguro pensaban que aun cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que mi novio falso apareciera. Fingí esperar unos minutos en la esquina, y luego saqué mi teléfono pretendiendo tener una llamada. Hablé sola en medio de la acera, miré a los costados y comencé a caminar con dirección a una calle que nunca tomaba para irme. Temía que me estuvieran siguiendo, así que ni bien alcancé la esquina, corrí y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a mi casa.

Entré como loca al edificio directa al ascensor, a presionar el botón para llamarlo, pero la luz anaranjada de las flechas no brillaba _. "No puede ser...",_ me lamenté oprimiéndolo inútilmente unas cuantas veces más; estaba averiado.

Subir 15 pisos a pie sería el cherry sobre un día perfecto.

Me agarré de las correas de mi mochila y comencé a subir desganada. Llegué a mi piso completamente exhausta física y mentalmente. Busqué en mis bolsillos mi llave para entrar, pero no la encontré donde siempre la ponía. Me descargué la mochila, revisé todas y cada una de sus divisiones... nada... había olvidado mis llaves. _"Claro, por estar concentrada en mentir",_ me regañé. Regresé a las escaleras a sentarme en una esquina, mis padres no regresarían sino hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Abracé mis rodillas y bajé la cabeza, ya no soportaba la luz, quería algo de paz. Me quedé así y dejé pasar el tiempo... y aunque quise obligarme a llorar, no fui capaz. Llorar por la amistad de una traidora no valía la pena.

Llevaba unos diez minutos congelándome sobre las losas de las escaleras cuando escuché unos pasos subiendo. Había decidido que mi regalo de cumpleaños sería no saludar a ningún vecino que pasara por mi lado; fingiría estar dormida, sin importar lo que sucediera.

—¿_____________? —escuché mi nombre en su voz suave —¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —me preguntó.

 _"¡Mi novio falso!",_ replica mi mente desolada por la humillación vivida.

—Olvidé mis llaves... —respondí sin más.

Leon se rió de mí, se paró delante mio y se apoyó en el muro. Se lo veía cansado.

—¿Se averió el ascensor y te quedaste sin llaves? Eso es doble mala suerte... —dijo algo jadeante.

—Triple... —contesté sin mirarlo ni saludarlo —hoy es mi cumpleaños... el peor cumpleaños de la historia de todos los cumpleaños del mundo mundial —me quejé resignada a mi desventura.

Ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir siendo tímida.

—¿En serio? No puedo creerlo. ¿Rompiste un espejo o algo así? —me dijo muy serio, pero un tanto bufón a la vez.

Me reí dentro de mi cueva.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me felicitó tratando de animarme —Si yo fuera tú, mi deseo sería dejar de tener mala suerte...

Me reí, pero no fui capaz de responderle.

Leon aguardó unos instantes y luego se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Por qué presiento que hay más mala suerte? —preguntó

Yo lo estaba viendo de reojo

—¿Te sientes bien? —indagó amablemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Quería decirle que no, pero entonces recordé la crueldad de mis amigas, y me invadió el miedo de que Caroline inventara alguna excusa para ir a verlo y contarle todas mis ridículas invenciones _. "¡No! Si voy a perder mi dignidad, ¡la tiraré yo misma...!",_ decidí.

—Estoy bien, gracias... pero...

—¿Pero...?

Levanté la vista y lo miré a los ojos. Él me sonrió. Regresé a mis escondite.

—Si oyes algo de mí, no te lo tomes muy personal.

Arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

—¿Algo como qué? —cuestionó confundido.

—Algo como que le dije a toda mi clase que me diste tu teléfono, que intercambiamos mensajes y que... —giré a verlo, él esperaba que yo continuara—...que somos novios...

—¡¿Quéeeeee?! —replicó rompiendo en una carcajada de asombro.

—Puedes reírte, no me importa... Es el día más negro de mi vida... nada puede ir peor...

Él cesó su risa, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y entrecruzó los dedos de las manos. .

—Bien, _____________, no te preguntaré por qué lo hiciste, pero sí estoy intrigado por saber en qué problemas te metiste por decir esas cosas.

Le conté todo lo que había inventado, lo justifiqué explicando lo que había hecho Caroline, y luego narré lo que la había escuchado decir junto a las otras esa mañana.

Él puso cara de reprobación al oír mi triste historia, no por mis acciones — _gracias al cielo—_ pero por las de mis supuestas amigas. Luego posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y me dijo:

—¿Sabes? Solía complicarme por cosas similares cuando tenía tu edad, e incluso con unos años más que tú ahora. Sucedía algo y yo pensaba _: "¡Dios! Es el peor día de mi vida... no habrá nada peor que esto nunca jamás..."._ Un día mi novia me dijo que me dejaba porque... no lo sé, quería otras cosas. Yo acababa de recibir mi primera asignación como policía...

—¿Eres policía? —lo interrumpí.

—Lo fui por un día...

—¿Solo por un día?

—A eso voy. Acababa de recibir mi asignación. Pero no me importó, me emborraché por mi tristeza y me quedé dormido todo el día, cuando debería haber estado muy temprano en mi nuevo trabajo. Me levanté asustado y corrí a ponerme mi uniforme. Estaba tan nervioso y preocupado por inventar una buena excusa para disculparme con mis superiores; era todo lo que me importaba, mi vida diminuta, mi ex—novia, mi trabajo... Llegué de noche, con la esperanza de que me dejaran incorporarme, pero...

—¿No te dejaron?

Suspiró.

—No... no pude hacerlo —dijo decidiendo omitir los pormenores —mi vida cambió para siempre desde aquella noche.

—¿Perdiste tu trabajo?

—Ajá... así que no te ahogues en un vaso de agua, ____________. Todos cometemos errores...

Me quedé callada pensando en lo que acababa de decirme mi vecino, tenía razón. Mis problemas no eran más que una montaña de chisme adolescente. Me abalancé hacia su hombro para apoyarme en él.

—Gracias, señor Kennedy... y perdona que te haya involucrado sin preguntarte. Hubieras sido un gran policía... —le dije con total gratitud.

Él sonrió y me abrazó.

—Gracias. Pero no desperdicies el resto del día, diviértete un poco, es tu cumpleaños —me recordó y se fue luego. Aun le quedaban tres pisos por subir.

Mis padres llegaron con un pastel de chocolate que tenía mi nombre escrito encima con jalea de frutilla. Le hice caso a mi vecino y disfruté lo que quedaba de mi celebración de diecisiete años.

El próximo día en la escuela se sintió como haber retrocedido en el tiempo, a cuando era la tímida en el último asiento de la esquina derecha de la clase, silenciosa y ensimismada, sin llamar la atención. Me sentí agradecida, por fin el revuelo que yo misma me causé se había calmado.

Sobreviví a las miradas de las tontas que de rato en rato se volteaban a mirarme para después cuchichear y reír con sus vocecillas agudas y exasperantes, y entonces, al fin, sonó la campana de la liberación.

Tomé mis cosas y caminé con dirección al portón. Como siempre, era de las primeras en abandonar la escuela. Podía escuchar cierto alboroto al acercarme al umbral, no me pareció muy extraño. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta doble, descubrí al guapo inquilino de mis padres estacionado justo en la entrada. Ya se había quitado el casco, y revisaba su teléfono como si no se diera cuenta de que lo observaban y comentaban su gloriosa presencia.

Como si hubiera adivinado mi posición, giró hacia donde estaba yo y me reconoció inmediatamente. Me saludó con la mano, se bajó de su motocicleta, guardó su teléfono y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Permanecí parada como una estatua de hielo. Metió las manos en su chaqueta y me lanzó un guiño. No dejaba de mirarme... cada paso que daba era tan casual, natural y despampanante, que todos alrededor se quedaron petrificados admirando su pasarela.

Suspiré atónita.

Se paró en frente mío y me abrazó sin advertencia, después me acomodó el cabello suavemente con uno de sus dedos mientras reposaba su otra mano en uno de mis hombros.

—¡Hola! ¿Nos vamos? —me dijo como si nada; yo sentía que me desmayaría en sus brazos.

Parpadeé varias veces y luego le contesté:

—Sí, vámonos.

Me tomó de la mano todo el camino de regreso hasta su moto. Me alcanzó el casco extra que colgaba del otro lado del manubrio y me ayudó a ponérmelo. Se puso él el suyo y me hizo una seña para que me subiera detrás. Obedecí. Lo rodeé por la cintura y me acerqué a su espalda para acomodarme —¡porque dios no permita que me caiga, odio las motos!—; sentí su abdomen bien entrenado entre mis manos y de nuevo una indescriptible sensación recorrió mi torrente sanguíneo.

Giré hacia mi costado para ver si mis detractoras se encontraban entre el atónito público que presenciaba mi mentira vuelta realidad. Las identifiqué entre los plebeyos. Las observé observarme por unos segundos hasta que Leon arrancó. Regresé la mirada adelante y aunque estaba feliz, me aferré como un gato a mi vecino por el miedo que sentí cuando el vehículo de dos ruedas aceleró.

Llegamos a casa en poquísimos minutos. Leon se estacionó en la entrada. Me bajé torpemente y me quité el casco más torpemente todavía para devolverlo. Él se rió de mí y me ayudó a desenredar mi cabello.

Nos miramos en silencio.

—No sé qué decir —empecé yo.

—Lo sé, soy buen actor. Te habría besado para hacerlo mucho más creíble, pero no quiero ir a la cárcel —me dijo sin más.

Ambos nos reímos de su comentario un buen rato.

—Gracias, Leon.

—Seguro... —me respondió —no hay de qué...

—Espero que tu novia no se entere —le dije impulsivamente, y me arrepentí al instante.

 _"¡Entrometida!",_ me gritó mi conciencia.

Él frunció el ceño y me aclaró:

—No tengo novia.

—¿No? Pero creí que la asiática...

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, por un segundo sentí que éramos de la misma edad.

—No es mi novia, es... —sacudió la cabeza —Estoy soltero...

No me explicó nada más. Admito que me derritió el corazón enterarme de que no tenía compromisos.

No quedaba ninguna cosa qué decir.

—¿Te vas? —le pregunté al verlo ponerse el casco de nuevo.

—Debo trabajar... —me respondió —No dejes de contarme lo que dijeron esas pesadas... —me encargó dirigiendo sus ojos celestes hacia mí por última vez.

—Prometo que te lo diré todo... —contesté emocionada.

Volvió a guiñarme el ojo y luego se marchó. No estoy segura de si moví la mano para despedirme o si solo me quedé de pie como tonta viéndolo alejarse.

Me hubiera gustado cumplir mi promesa, pero no pude hacerlo. Leon no regresó aquel día ni ningún otro. Unos estibadores recogieron sus cosas dos semanas más tarde.

Escuché a mi padre decirle a mi madre que se fue de emergencia a España _. "¿Tan lejos?",_ me pregunté intentando imaginar lo que un agente del gobierno tendría que hacer por allá, pero no tenía idea.

De lo único que estaba segura era de que no volvería a ahogarme en el dolor de mis pequeños dilemas, y de que no olvidaría sus hermosos ojos cristalinos nunca.

 **〰** **️FIN** **〰** **️**

_**DISCLAIMER:** _

_Sí, sí... ya sé que la Ducati no es de la época que se insinúa, sino del Vendetta, pero... digamos que es "otra" moto de la misma marca..._ **️**  
 **😜**

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Sí, sí... ya sé que la Ducati no es de la época que se insinúa, sino del Vendetta, pero... digamos que es "otra" moto de la misma marca... 🤭


End file.
